A Remedial Odyssey
by LizzieBCT
Summary: Continuing down this path, could possibly lead to her down fall. [Semi-self insert]


**Disclaimer****: **I do not own any of the SNK characters...but i'm trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This is something I have been dying to write for a while but have put off and one day I just snapped. I really like the Reincarnation Fics that have been roaming around for a while. So I decided to try my hand on something more different then what I'm use to. I'm not neglecting my other stories, I just gave into temptation. So expect plot, science, and some action mixed in.

* * *

><p><strong>A Remedial Odyssey<strong>

**Prologue: Unusual Child **

* * *

><p>There were many unusual aspects and traits about Leila Kawamura's daughter.<p>

It was unnatural, bordering disturbing. She could say her life was going perfectly normal, well as normal one could get being married to a loving Asian man living in a remote home away from the town in the valley. Her husband being a doctor would be gone for a very long period of time, leaving her to care for their little girl in the outermost district of Wall Maria-The Shiganshina District. Their little girl, Mei Kawamura. Named after her husband's grandmother who he cherished and inspired him to become a doctor even with his bloodline and heritage as a Japanese. An adorable little girl complemented by the little family they could keep in touch with.

They weren't extremely rich but had enough to get by as they had to stay isolated as much as possible. It was only a few months after her birth did she notice how unusual and quiet her baby was. Well, she ate and gurgled and reached and cried like any other normal baby.

But it was when she was left alone that everything abruptly ceased. Her dark brown eyes would lose the light it held and would appear darker than usual. She would have distant and wistful eyes, surveying her surroundings. Appearing to be in a constant state of mourning but would as quickly switch to something more intense and serious at times as well.

Leila as a first time parent and heavy gardener didn't notice at first. Going on with her life as usual, even after catching a glimpse of that look once when her baby was in the living room staring out the window, not even bothering to pick up and play with the toys. Mei quickly dissolved into gurgles and smiles, and would resume playing with them so Leila just brushed it off blaming the fatigue after a long day of tending her garden.

But not for long –that's when the denial started to appear and that day came when she heard a strange noise in the middle of the night. Not wanting to wake her husband after coming back from a long travel, she let him sleep like a log and went to investigate, slowly creeping up to where the noise was coming from. Using her heighted hearing from the pinch blackness of her home to standing right in front of her daughter's bedroom door.

In the dead of night she could hear very closely the whimpers and sobbing coming from the other side of the door. But all she did was freeze in place and listen, freighted of what she was listening in on. The sobs sounded nothing like a little baby should be making. They sounded too much in despair and agony, and in between sobs, if she pressed her ear on the door; she could hear her saying sounds – little attempts at words. It shocked her to the very core.

In the end the baby's efforts were futile, only growing her frustration. Leila quickly blamed her exhaustion once again and went to bed.

But after that night after night she could hear her practicing growing more and more successful, breaking down the syllables like an adult learning a new language. And time after time she would it would send chills down her spine, and she would quickly scurry to her room, turn around restlessly on the bed, biting her lip.

She remembers the first successful word very well – after a while of listening in on the child repeating the same sound over and over again slowly and clearly, _Leeza. _Was it even a language, but Leila was certain it was exactly what the child meant to say as the sobbing resumed. It tugged at her heart no matter how much it freighted her, how could a child be in so much anguish– broken even.

Leila didn't bother walking back to her bedroom. All throughout the night she remained seated her back against her daughter's bedroom door. Listening to the mourning coming from the other side from her five months old daughter.

* * *

><p>All Leila wanted was a little bundle, in which she would cuddle and tickle, teach there different heritages too when they got older. Mei filled that role most of the time and she convinced herself that it was enough, even after she said her first words. "Mommy" Leila became delighted as any parent would be at her child's first words. But it didn't last, not when she has spent every night afterwards sitting in front of her daughter's room, eavesdropping as she became more fluent in the unknown language.<p>

Something she still couldn't bring herself to believe was even a language at all.

When Mei was 10 months old, Leila remember the first time they went out of the house. In need of some groceries and not wanting to leave Mei alone in the house, since she was still observing her and her unusual quirks, they made their way to the market. She was humming a little tune and her daughter in her arms was looking around in wonder. Turning her chubby little head in all directions from the sky to the flowers on the ground, making little noises here and there like babies do most of the time. It wasn't until they were almost done with their shopping did she suddenly realize how quiet it became although her child has always been quite, this time it felt more tense. Like a creature afraid to make any sound or it would be found. Looking down at the child she suppressed a gasp quickly playing it off as it was nothing, hoping that the child didn't hear. Mei was staring at Wall Maria, not just staring she appeared freighted-frozen in place. An expression freighting on a little baby.

"Good afternoon Leila!" She jumped and quickly turned; noticing one of the friendly soldiers of the Garrison Brigade who knew her husband greeting her. She hesitantly waved in returned but quickly glanced to see her daughter in her arms still staring at the wall.

Almost like she was expecting it to disappear at any moment and not wanting to miss it. Her eyes appeared haunted. He slowly confronted her, a genuine smile appearing as he neared where she stood. She began to get a bit flustered at how her daughter would react.

"Is everything alright?" Her daughter slowly turned to look at the young man and it wasn't until she got a good look at him did Mei begun to cry and scream her throat out.

She quickly apologized and left.

* * *

><p>She couldn't place her finger on why she dreaded when the day came that her daughter decided to learn to read. It was a day after her second birthday. Her father had given himself the day off to spend time with them and ceasing the opportunity like a vulture does to prey Mei began to tug on her father's dress pants.<p>

"Um…..daddy?" Mei was holding out one of the books from the shelf in their living room to get her father's attention. Leila suppressed a shiver, rigidly encouraging her husband to submit to the child's wishes.

"Alright" He picked her up, chuckling at the little suppressed giggle that irrupted from her at being lifted. They made themselves comfortable on the dining table with Mei on his lap and Leila soundlessly cleaning the dishes. She should have seen it coming although it was late for a child to be getting an education at her age, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she has been silently contemplating it this whole time. Her husband found it unusual how their child would just remain silently in her room most days staring at nothing in particular. In fact he was afraid that there child might have been a bit _special. _

But something changed, some resolved surfaced in her quite petite body.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Mei frequently interrupted her father to ask what certain words meant. Her dark brown eyes for once blazing with so much intensity Leila thought she was looking at another person and not her own quite child. She was tempted to rub her eyes with soap at some point.

And she wasn't the only one to notice, her husband as well was beginning to become intrigued answering her every question and at times putting in his own input. Watching his daughter absorb all the information and mentally calculating and cataloguing them. That night as they were going off to bed she has never experience her husband being so lively before, the whole time speaking about how their daughter could possibly be a closet genius. It was too early to jump to conclusions but they both knew he was grasping at straws. They would have still loved their child even if she was _special_ but something that his family always valued was honor and pride.

Leila couldn't crush that enthusiasm with her own fears.

After two months books began to disappear from the house. While her husband found it amusing and a relief, she could only hold a since of worry.

And just like that Mei would always be found reading, although it was still hard to hold a conversation with her or how she always appeared to be scowling in thought. If one wanted to find her she would be outside with books scattered all around her.

Since then every time her husband would bring back a new books to give their daughter as she started to get older. At some point they stopped being simple picture books as he started experimenting and giving her more complicated subjects all centered on medicine and health. Since a few months back he discovered how fascinated she was with the subjects. He relished on her brighten smile every time he would present them to her.

Beaming in pride on how quickly she was developing. But all Leila felt was a growing sense of unease.

At night was the most freighting to her, over the years Leila has developed a habit of sitting outside her daughter's bedroom door and eavesdrop on what she was doing. What she heard didn't ease well in the pit of her stomach, on the other side of the door she could hear her moving around in her room. Mumbling to herself and _still _reading the books her father has given her. The pit in her stomach has transformed from worry to a stale fear.

Why would she still be reading at such an hour? And worst of it was the sounds of a pencil pressing against paper. She hasn't seen her caring around a note book.

"You have quite the daughter Leila" Leila was brought back from her thoughts at the sound of an amused voice. She would often visit some kind people that lived down the road from them. The Martins have helped them on more occasions then she could count. As her family had to keep a very low profile and with her husband being a doctor who went by many names just to throw people off their trails they rarely had any friends or family.

Ghana was washing the dishes while looking out the window a perfect view of the garden. While she has been sitting in their kitchen table lost in thought, Ghana has been observing her daughter.

"Have been hearing from your husband that she's quite the genius" Leila shivered. As much as she wanted to distance herself from her daughter, she somehow couldn't bring herself to do it. Mei has been quite easy to raise, she barely ever spoke a word around anyone. Keeping to herself most of the time as if she knew that her fast development freighted her. Outside Mei was reading a book on some plants that she just took from the Martins shelves.

"I take it you don't like it" The big woman must have noticed the lack of interaction between them – god knew she tried to hide it as much as possible. Leila couldn't settle the growing unease she felt around her child. The quietness, the advanced reading for an eight year old, the permanent scowl on her face – one can only take so much denial.

Mei developed a sudden interest in plants as well. She would sit out in the grass while she attended her garden and simply sit there. Asking questions frequently and filing it away in some form of mental vault. Once in a while she would help out as well. Leila couldn't say she loath it since it gave them good quality time together. Easing the uneasy feeling in her stomach about her own offspring.

But no matter what she did, the fear wouldn't vanish. Her husband has been traveling and leaving for a far longer period of time and coming back beat tired. Mei would silently attend to his needs and once she was sure he was settled she would lock herself in her room.

Leila could erase the thought that she was hiding something. Mei was a little genius after all so why wouldn't she suspect her? It was like she was preparing herself for something but what exactly, was the real question.

She continued drinking her coffee, somehow it tasted far bitterer then it should be.

* * *

><p>The peace was over. She was outside when the giant silhouette of a titan appeared behind the walls. Mei was inside with her father both going over a book he has recently purchased. While she was attending her garden, Leila has only ever heard stories about the titans but this one had no skin and its face was horrendous. Its eyes roaming over the whole district, calculating everything.<p>

A shake and a swift kick. That was the only warning Leila got before enormous boulders started to fall in the inner town. She shot inside the house, bursting into the living room and grabbing her daughter's hand. Mei was shocked to be suddenly man handled but Leila had no time to consul her, yelling quickly to her husband that the titans have invaded the city. That seemed to shock Mei to the very core, all color disappearing from her light skin.

"Wait!" Mei yanked free from her mother's hold before she dashed to her room.

"Mei this is no time to lock yourself in your room!" She quickly followed her daughter, barging into her room to shake her into running before the titans could appear where they resided. She froze in front of the door when she saw her rummaging through her stakes of books in a state of panic. No more than a second passed before she did a short cheer of triumph, holding out what she was looking for.

In her hand was a note book, big enough to fit in a grown mans pocket already appeared to be in use.

"Leila! Mei! Hurry!" The sudden yell of her husband quickly shook her out of her thoughts. Grabbing her daughters hand and sprinting down the stairs, her husband already prepared. As they ran out of the house, across the valley Mei got her first glimpse of a titan. It was appeared to be a 5 meter class its site set on the poor house not too far from there's. The Martins, all Leila could do was send a silent prayer before they made there get away. Hoping they would see them again soon, but the odds weren't likely.

The rest of the run towards evacuation was filled with confusion and running. She would frequently look behind her scared to find a titan running after them and on occasions there would be but it site would settle on something closer. So far they were lucky, her husband never kept towards the trail only going by pure instinct which she starting to question with how long they were taking. Panic was starting to bubble more and more the longer they continued running.

Relief washed over when they arrived closer to the town and towards Wall Maria. But it shattered just was quickly as it appeared; she heard a scream behind her. Mei was shaking. A 7 meter class titan was right around the corner staring right at them. Its wide mouth set into a huge grin. She was petrified, stuck in place, shaking. Mei screamed again when it started running towards them. A violent shaking below their feet, her husband the first to snap out of it, snatched both their hands and began running.

But it was pointless as they continued to hear it follow them and getting closer and closer. She couldn't remember what happened but they were suddenly shoved towards the opposite direction when they rounded a corner. They stumbled and fell to the ground, throwing her daughter and herself apart. Leila landed on her knees and tired to get up but a cry to her left caught her attention. Right there in front of her daughter was a titan. Its heinous eyes boring into her soul, Mei frozen in the face of death. Paralyzed with fear and unable to move. Everything was happening in a matter of seconds. Everything was slipping away from her fingers.

"MEI!" Leila didn't know how her body moved on its own, or who screamed or who the one to scream her name was was. All she knew was she was in the hands of a titan, it mouth open to devour her.

In those subtle seconds, there was so much she had wished to accomplish in her life. Watch her husband fulfill his dream of being a well known doctor not having to fear for his life. Seeing her own daughter grow up, as she saw her father push her to run with tears streaming down their faces. From her height she saw how close the walls were, how close they were all as a family, safe within the walls. Life was cruel that way, death laughing at their misfortune.

The last thing she was her daughters back turned as she continued to run towards safety and-

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. For future chapters if a character seems off please inform me, I would like to fix that as best as possible. <strong>

**Review as you please. **


End file.
